Miranda's Secret
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: what if Miranda's secret about wanting the Chip wasn't all that she wanted to say, What if there was more, this story tells of the other Secret she ahd to tell Shepard, also contains some ME3 spoilers


"I need to tell you something" Miranda regrettably said

"Confess really" she continued

"It's been eating away at me"

"Confess" Shepard responded

"When I was head of the Lazarus project, to rebuild you, I found something"

"Miranda...What did you find"

"Before you died, you was...A Few weeks Prenant"

Shepard leaned on the head of the sofa lots of things going through her mind

"Shepard...The Illusive man...He wanted it, he has it growing in some lab"

Miranda tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she moved away "So you hid this from me all this time we knew each other...Why did you tell me"

"Shepard...would you know who the father was even if I told you"

Shepard nodded "Yes...I have only ever been with one man"

Shepard closed her eyes "Do you have the coordinate to this base, is it still intact, is the child still alive"

Miranda nodded and opened the omnitool, and sent her the coordinates "I'm...Sorry"

Shepard responded "Yeah...So how guarded is this facility"

Miranda spoke "Very, Shepard, he didn't want you knowing about it let alone going there, it probably has over half a dozen guards"

"Right...I will give access for spectre equipment, to help with your...Assignment"

Shepard opened her omnitool and gave her access. Shepard was about to walk out the room "Are we still friends"

Shepard smiled "Yeah...Just give me some time to process this all ok"

She nodded then left

Shepard entered the Normandy and spoke to Joker "I am giving you some coordinates, I need you to head there right away, tell me when we are there"

He just nodded "Shepard, are you ok,you seem a bit...Off"

Shepard gave a half smile "I am good...Just... head there as fast as possible"

He turned around "Alright"

Shepard headed for the observation deck and walked into the room where Kaidan was standing by the window, she leant on the wall "Kaidan...hey"

She looked at her and saw the sad look on her face "Shepard, you ok"

"Do you remember the night before Ilos" she ignored his question

"How can I forget, it was remember able"

They both laughed then she formed a sad face "Shepard, tell me whats up, ever since that Visit on the Citadel you have been a bit off"

"Kaidan before I died, I was...Pregnant"

He was shocked at the words then she continued "The illusive man ordered Miranda to remove it before rebuilding me, and now its somewhere in a cerberus lab...Kaidan tell me should we go there and find out or leave it..."

He put his hands on her shoulders "Shepard...You already know what to do...I will follow your lead..Always, but you already are planning to head there anyway"

She leant her head into his chest "I...Hate this Cerberus...The Illusive man...I hate them all"

She was crying into his chest, he was rubbing her head "Hey it will be alright...We will kick these Cerberus Assholes straight to hell, then everything will be fine...You are Commander Shepard, you will do fine"

She smiled at his words "Thanks Kaidan"

On the shuttle ride, Shepard bought Kaidan and Edi with her to the cerberus Facility. "Edi, what do you know about this base"

"I only know of what you know, Shepard"

she nodded "So lets find out whats here and get out and do whatever it takes"

"Landign the Shuttle Shepard, there is a lot of Hostiles, I will need to keep out of sight, stay safe" Cortez spoke

They all got out, and Cortez headed out.

They slowly walked towards the building, there was already dead bodies. "Somethings not right Sheaprd" Kaidan spoke

"Yeah...They were killed with Biotics" Shepard spoke

They headed inside, there was even more dead bodies, killed in the same way.

They sure quite a lot of capsules, with human children in it. Both kaidan and Shepard looked inside, they knew what the Child was, it wasn't that old. "EDI..." Shepard spoke

"Scanning DNA"...

"Scan complete...Positive, both you and Kaidan share the same DNA as this child"

Shepard looked at the floor, Kaidan looked around the room, some of the capsules were empty but most were filed with the same child, some older some younger.

"Shepard" Kaidan spoke

she responded "I'm Fine"

They heard a child scream and shots fired and some cerberus soldiers been flung around "Lets go" Shepard yelled


End file.
